Te voy a contar un cuento Black
by LadyAzu
Summary: Hola querido aprendiz de magia. Seguramente estás aquí porque quieres saber qué pasó con la sangre Black. Pues bien, te contaré la historia. Todo comenzó a algunas horas de finalizada la guerra…


_Hola queridos lectores! Yo se que debo aun muchos capítulos de mis otras historias, pero que le iba a hacer, esto se me ocurrió y no podía dejar morir la idea. _

_Es un one-shot que se me ocurrió por pasar todo el fin de semana leyendo historias sobre Sirius Black. De cierta forma tiene un poco de relación con mi historia de la Institutriz, aunque no es mas que la explicación de como fue que Harry es nombrado Lord Black, pero que pudo o no haber pasado. Digo, solo es una idea. _

_Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de JK a la que le debemos todo el fandom que creo para que podamos divaguar y experimentar con sus personajes. _

_Ahora si, espero les guste. A leer! :D_

* * *

**Te voy a contar un cuento Black…**

Hola querido aprendiz de magia. Seguramente estás aquí porque quieres saber qué pasó con la sangre Black. Seguramente es tu morbosa curiosidad hacía la anteriormente odiada casta lo que te hace querer averiguar cómo es que de buenas a primeras los Black se convirtieron en factor de cambio del mundo mágico. Pues bien, te contaré la historia. Todo comenzó a algunas horas de finalizada la guerra…

***O***

Sirius abrió la puerta de la Mansión Black. Su misión habría concluido. Harry había logrado vencer al engendro que asesinó a sus padres, a sus amigos del alma, a parte de su familia. Porque pese a todo…por culpa de Voldemort la estirpe Black había casi desaparecido, el apellido había sido finado. No había un heredero de la sangre Black. No habría un nuevo Black.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo lucia tan sombrío como el recordaba. Telarañas, humedad, mugre y polvo se esparcían por toda la casa. Subió las escaleras con parsimonia. Esa que nunca en la vida lo hubiera asaltado. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Parecía que alguien hace algún tiempo había pasado por ahí, revolviendo entre sus cosas. Para lo que le importaba ahora. Solo quería descansar…pero sabía que aún no era tiempo. Tenía que esperar a alguien.

No estaba muy seguro de si pasaron unos minutos, horas, días, meses o años desde que se acostó en su antigua cama; solo supo que por fin había llegado por quien tanto tiempo esperó cuando escuchó la puerta de la Mansión abrirse. Se levantó con ánimo, con uno que ya hace tiempo había perdido. Mira su ropa, tan pulcra y arreglada. Sonríe. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin desarreglarse. Y al parecer así sería por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Sirius…?

Él lo llama. Sabe que ya está aquí. Sale de la habitación y al pie de la escalera encuentra a quien creyó haber perdido entre tantas estupideces de su familia y la guerra.

-Regulus…

Ambos hermanos se precipitan hacia el otro. Ambos con lágrimas en los ojos y con sonrisas en los labios. Lloran y ríen como jamás estuvo permitido en su familia. Como jamás se los permitió su Señora Madre.

-Oh Sirius… ¡lo siento tanto! Debí escucharte, debí irme contigo…cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba yo…

-shhhh…ya no hay nada que perdonar Reggy…lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. Pero me alegra que te dieras cuenta, que te quitaras la venda de los ojos.

-Siry…hermano…te quiero tanto…

-y yo a ti Reggy, y yo a ti. Yo también tendría que disculparme por no cuidarte. Por no buscarte cuando desapareciste…

-No importa, de nada habría servido…pero Harry regresó por mi Sirius…me liberó…

-Lo sé, y te he estado esperando…

-¿Aun quieres hacerlo hermano? Creía que no querías ser un Black.

-Jajajajajaja…me di cuenta de que no era tan malo ser Black…o por lo menos no ahora. Andrómeda siempre ha sido muy buena, Narcisa al final ayudó también a Harry…te revelaste al Lord Oscuro y yo…bueno, que se ha de decir, soy fabuloso. Creo que la única rara de nuestra generación fue Bella, pero ella siempre fue rara.

-Jajajajaja si hermano, tienes razón. Así como lo dices…no parece tan malo ser un Black.

-No…no es malo ser un Black…ya no.

Rieron, lloraron, tontearon y platicaron por bastante tiempo más. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. No se movieron de las escaleras, sentados hombro con hombro, Regulus apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, Sirius recargando su mejilla en el cabello negro de Regulus. Se contaron historias, secretos y anécdotas como no lo habían hecho en más de 30 años. Era como volver a sus años de niñez, antes de que Siry se fuera a la escuela, antes de que su madre decidiera que era una mala influencia para el buen Reggy.

Tampoco estuvieron seguros de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se sentaron en esas escaleras, pero Sirius sabía que era importante para Regulus esperar por el último eslabón de esa historia. En algún momento entre la historia de cómo Sirius y James escapaban de un policía muggle en su motocicleta y como Regulus había destrozado la fina zapatilla de Narcisa el día de su boda, Kreacher llegó.

-¡Kreacher!- Regulus se levantó deprisa, bajó corriendo al encuentro del elfo que maravillado no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Amito Regulus! ¡Es usted! ¡El amo Harry le ha contado que lo había liberado! ¡Kreacher ha venido tan pronto a podido librarse un poco del trabajo en el colegio amito Regulus! ¡Kreacher no tiene como pagarle al amo Harry que salvará al amito Regulus!

-Oh Kreachy, mi buen elfo. Todos estos años me estuve preguntando que habría sido de ti… ¡ya Sirius me dijo que te torturó por meses! Pero no me importa lo que haya pasado, te debemos tanto Kreachy…espero que Harry sepa ser un amo bondadoso contigo, que sepa tratarte como mereces…

-si… ¡con una buena tunda!

-¡Sirius! No le digas esas cosas a Kreachy, es un excelente elfo.

-¡Pero por su culpa…!

-Nada de nada, es tu culpa señorito Black. Tú desobedeciste, te escapaste y eso trae consecuencias.

-Si mami…bah, para lo que importa ahora. Bien, ahora que Kreacher ha venido a hacernos el honor de honrarnos con su ilustre presencia, ¿Podemos proceder?

-Claro, claro… Kreachy… La honorable Familia Black está por desaparecer… Es nuestra responsabilidad como primogénito y segundo heredero darle un nuevo rumbo a la casta… y necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¡Oh amito! Dígale a Kreacher que hacer, y él lo hará sin dudar.

-Bien…Sirius nombró a Harry James Potter como único heredero de la familia Black, y a mí me parece bien…pero necesitamos sellar la nueva sangre…y darle la mansión. Pero hay un pequeño problema Kreachy…la casa es inhabitable porque mi madre está pegada a la pared. ¿Podrías decirnos como quitarla?

-¡Amito Regulus! ¡Kreacher no sabe cuál es la fórmula para hacerlo, pero usted mismo puede preguntarle a su madre! Estará muy feliz de verlo.- Los tres se plantaron ante el retrato de Walburga Black. La última Black. – cada uno debe tomar de una cortina y abrirla a la vez…

Sirius miró mal a Kreacher y luego a la cortina. Su madre se la había pasado gritándole por un año entero cada que tenía oportunidad, y ¿ahora le decían que así de fácil no lo iba a hacer? Bufó exasperado, y Regulus rio solo para molestarlo más. Contaron hasta 3 y al mismo tiempo tiraron de las cortinas. La pintura ante ellos se mostró como jamás Sirius la había visto. Una mujer altiva, con rostro severo pero agraciado se mostró ante él. Vestida con su impecable túnica negra con detalles en oro y sus joyas con rubíes, era clara la importancia y grandeza que ella representaba. La mujer en la pintura abrió los ojos con calma, dejando ver ese gris azulado que tanto caracterizaba a sus dos hijos. Miró primero a Regulus, después a Sirius, y rio. Pero no de una manera maniática o desequilibrada sino como esa dama de alta sociedad que siempre fue. Esa risa que cuando aparecía, reconfortaba de alguna extraña manera a sus dos hijos.

-Pero miren a quienes tengo aquí. A mi pequeño Regulus por fin liberado de su maldición por el señor oscuro, y a mi rebelde Sirius por fin libre de su promesa de cuidar al niño que vivió. ¿Ya no queda Black que continúe la estirpe eh?

-No madre, ya no… ¡y algo tendremos que hacer para solucionar eso! ¡El mundo no se puede quedar sin la guapura de los Black!

-Claro Sirius, porque es lo único salvable de nuestra casta…-Walburga rodo los ojos ante el comentario tan…Sirius, que su hijo mayor hizo.- tu qué opinas Regulus, ¿No tenemos alguna otra virtud los Black?

-Claro que si mamá- Sirius ya veía venir el comentario Black de los labios de su hermano, y se preparaba para refutarlo y burlarse- ¡también somos muy buenos en la cama!- Walburga rodo los ojos de nuevo, Sirius explotó en carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no fuiste mi compañero de casa Reggy? ¡Hubieras sido un excelente merodeador!

-Porque el único defectuoso fuiste tú Siry, mamá tenía que hacerlo bien la segunda vez.

-Basta ya los dos, parecen críos.- La mirada de Walburga contra todo pronóstico, era cálida y nostálgica.- A llegado el momento hijos míos. Los Black deben reinventarse antes de desaparecer. Agradezco a Merlín no estar viva para verlo, no podría con la vergüenza.

-Ya mamá, Harry no es tan malo…veras que el apellido Black recupera su importancia de antaño, y se encontrará por muchos años más en los anaqueles de la historia. Mi ahijado hará un buen trabajo, y seguramente Teddy transmitirá los genes adecuados de belleza y bravura que se necesitan para ser un digno Black. Aparte, Andrómeda será una excelente guía, y si logra convencerla, hasta Narcisa ayudará. Los Black resurgiremos mamá, y reinaremos por muchos años más.

-Lo se hijo, lo se…bien…pues para despegarme de la pared, solo tienen que quitarme entre los dos.

-Te amo mami- Regulus no pudo evitar decirlo ante la cara de pasmo de Sirius. ¡Tanto tiempo sufriendo y era tan fácil!

-En mi defensa Sirius, sabía que tarde o temprano saldrías de prisión. No podía dejarte sin justo castigo por abandonarme. ¡Tenías que escucharme si querías vivir aquí! ¡Porque soy tu madre! Sin contar que tu solo no hubieras podido quitarme, se necesitaba la mano de mis dos hijos. Ahora, cada uno tome un lado.

Ambos hermanos se dispusieron a quitar el cuadro. Sirius aun refunfuñando por lo bajo y Regulus divertido por la situación. Quitaron el cuadro, y algo curioso pasó. De la pintura salió Walburga, o lo que se podría entender como un espectro de Walburga.

-Uf, llevaba ya mucho tiempo ahí adentro. Kreacher, lleva la pintura al desván. Cuando Harry tome posesión de la mansión dile que como única petición de los antiguos Black es que construya un salón donde poner todos los cuadros, y que el de Regulus y el de Sirius deberán estar a los lados del escudo de la familia sobre la chimenea principal.

-si ama, como usted ordene, yo le diré sus deseos al amo Harry.- Walburga asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió de nuevo a sus hijos.

-De ahora en adelante ustedes dos serán guías y protectores de la estirpe Black. De la nueva sangre Black. _Siempre puros_…deberán reinventar el concepto, y adaptarnos a los cambios generacionales. Regulus, serás el corazón de la nueva sangre, tu que viste el lado oscuro de la familia, y moriste por su causa serás digno interprete de los deseos más ocultos del corazón del nuevo Black. Sirius, brillante como ninguno, tuviste tu propia estrella para brillar sin el empuje que da ser Black. Tú serás el alma de la nueva estirpe, porque es tu frescura y bondad lo que llevará lejos a la familia. Es por ti por quien se ha dado este cambio, es por ti por quien los Black encontrarán su espacio en la nueva historia que está por escribirse. Tu que peleaste en el bando ganador de esta guerra serás excelente guía y consejero. Seré la última Black en arder en el infierno…es momento de ampliar los horizontes y llegar al paraíso, ¿no les parece? Sirius, instruye bien a los próximos Black, hasta que consideres que pueden partir solos. Regulus, no permitas que Sirius deshonre la estirpe, ya tenemos suficiente con quien la va a continuar.

Ambos hombres miraron fijamente a su madre, asintiendo ante sus palabras. Algunas veces divertidos, otras ofendidos pero siempre solemnes ante lo que de ahora en adelante sería su misión para con su sangre.

Walburga los encaminó hacía la sala principal. Esa que por años fue utilizada por generaciones para sellar compromisos, guerras, contratos y pactos; siempre del lado ganador. Una vez más los Black demostraban porque habían sobrevivido por siglos, como se mantenían vigentes en el mundo mágico. Esa moral ambigüa y negra que todos poseían, aun la oveja blanca de Sirius. Kreacher los seguía con alegría, pues sabía que sería el único testigo vido de lo que a continuación pasaría.

-Sirius, espero recuerdes algo de lo que te enseñé y sepas hacer el traspaso a Potter.

-Si mamá…lo creas o no…la magia oscura corre por mis venas…no es el color de la magia lo que decide, sino el uso que le das a esta. Se perfectamente qué hacer para que Harry sea el nuevo heredero de la sangre Black, y le enseñaré en su momento a nombrar a Teddy.

-Bien. Una vez concluido el rito, procederemos a la fase final del hechizo de los Guardianes Black.

Sirius se colocó ante el tapiz de la familia Black. Recorrió con su pálida mano varias de las intrincadas líneas de enlace que ahí se mostraban. Posó el dedo anular sobre su nombre y recitó un antiguo conjuro celta que regresó su imagen a la pared, señalándolo como heredero y primogénito de la Familia. Después, con otro conjuro, completó la línea de sangre de su tía abuela Dorea Black para poder ligar a Harry Potter con el mismo. Casi como si el tapiz cobrara vida, Sirius recorrió siglos de sangre Black a una esquina, y colocó a la cabeza del árbol genealógico a Harry James Potter-Black Evans. Con un vial de sangre de él mismo que Kreacher hizo aparecer, Sirius con los dedos comenzó el nuevo trazo del árbol, a reinventar la imagen en la pared. Su sangre sellaba el inicio de una nueva historia en la casa Black, con un árbol que sin olvidar su pasado oscuro, comenzaba la época de florecimiento y luz de la nueva era. Donde los antiguos Black ocupaban zonas oscuras y densas del árbol, la nueva familia ocuparía zonas limpias y rebosantes de vida y magia. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Sirius al observar los nombres de sus mejores amigos y ahijado, nuevo Lord Black. Walburga tomó entre sus dedos esa lágrima y como única consideración hacía la nueva Era Black, llenó de estrellas el firmamento del tapiz, pues con una lágrima de la estrella más brillante de la familia era posible dar oportunidad y nueva vida a la antiquísima casta Black.

Madre e hijo se miraron frente a frente, como nunca lo habían hecho. Como iguales. Walburga pese a todo, amaba a su hijo, y siempre supo que haría resplandecer y engrandecer a la familia. Lamentaba mucho el darse cuenta hasta ahora que el camino para eso no era el trazado siglos atrás por otros dos hermanos como ellos. Había llegado el momento de dar nueva fuerza al escudo de armas de la familia. La razón por la que dos grandes canes negros custodian el emblema.

Hace muchos siglos atrás, dos hermanos, Arcturus y Cygnus Black, por el año de los 1100 o quizás antes, en ese momento no recordaban muy bien las fechas; decidieron el rumbo de la familia. Los muggles no deberían atentar contra la familia mágica, pues era su salvajismo e ignorancia lo que destruía el don que pocos poseían. _Siempre puros_, respondía a la necesidad de ese tiempo de ocultar la magia, de mantener la estirpe y evitar la caza. Puede que desde antes ya existiera ese odio hacia los que tan poco merecían de ellos. Los Black habían sido una casa valerosa y honrada, cuidaban de sus súbditos y procuraron la justicia. Pero fueron los hipócritas y malagradecidos que tanto tiempo cuidaron los que se rebelaron contra sus Lores. Y fueron los hermanos Black, al ver caer a su madre y hermanas, los que decidieron que nadie más que los magos, los que eran sus iguales, merecían de sus favores o presencia. Juraron sobre la sangre derramada de su estirpe que los Black se mantendrían _SIEMPRE PUROS_.

Curiosamente, era la historia que más gustaba a Sirius. El inicio de la época oscura, como la llamaba él. Y no podía evitar la risa ante la curiosidad histórica que ahora los llevaba a cambiar el rumbo de la familia, sellado por sangre y lágrimas a través de los siglos. Justamente al ver derramada su sangre por _castigar _y erradicar a los que hace siglos obligaron a la familia a ocultar, mantener y cuidar la estirpe Black. Oh si, casi una licencia poética diría Sirius.

Sirius sonrío a su madre. Con desfachatez y al mismo tiempo cariño. No era su culpa haber sido criada así, y era su destino cambiar el rumbo de la familia. Walburga entrecerró los ojos resignada y divertida por la burla en la mirada de su hijo, si pudiese lo castigaría a base de crucios hasta que aprendiera a respetarla, pero a esas alturas del partido, ya no importaba. Regulus los miraba a ambos con amor y alegría, estaba satisfecho de que al final de todo, las cosas entre ambos se aclararan, aunque fuera ante este final. El reloj de la sala anunció que en una hora sería la media noche. Hora de hacer el cambio de guardianes de la nueva familia Black.

-Es hora de prepararnos Sirius. ¡No puedo esperar más para ser el nuevo guardián!- Regulus casi saltó emocionado ante la nueva aventura.

-Compórtate Regulus, cualquiera diría que el rebelde e infantil de esta casa eres tú, y no este engendro del demonio que tengo enfrente.

-Gracias por el cumplido…seré engendro del demonio… ¡pero no olvides que tú eres mi mami!

Walburga solo rodo los ojos y bufó indignada ante las palabras y suave insinuación de su hijo mayor. Regulus rompió en carcajadas.

-Touché madre, esta vez Sirius la supo aplicar bien.

-Bueno, bueno, si seguimos con tonterías se nos hará tarde y tendrán que esperar un día más. Y la verdad preferiría ir a enfrentar la eternidad lo más pronto posible. Kreacher, trae la sangre que guarde de estos dos y la sangre que derramé durante el parto de ambos, están en la última gaveta del armario secreto sobre la buhardilla.

-Que…sentimental eres madre…no sabía que guardabas tan…gratos recuerdos de nosotros.- la cara de asco y contrariedad de Sirius era única, y si Regulus pidiera, le hubiera tomado una foto.

-No digas tonterías Sirius, sabes perfectamente que muchos conjuros y rituales de magia negra necesitan sangre tomada bajo especiales circunstancias, yo solo fui previsora.

-Claro, claro…y ¿por qué yo nunca supe que guardabas esas cosas?

-de hecho Sirius…mamá tuvo que atarte a la cama cuando tomó los viales con sangre tanto después de tu primer estallido de magia como al cumplir los 11 años…

-pfff….Black….por eso estamos locos.

Iban a continuar la discusión cuando Kreacher apareció con los viales que su ama había ordenado. Sirius y Regulus tomaron su respectiva sangre y comenzaron a dibujar en el piso los símbolos y signos que eran necesarios para el cambio y sello de los nuevos guardianes. Sirius no quiso preguntar con qué hechizo su madre había mantenido los viales, pues la sangre parecía recién extraída.

-Oye Sirius…y ¿qué vamos a hacer con lo que nos falta de Harry? Tenemos que combinar la sangre Black con la suya para que esto funcione.

-Oh, no te preocupes Regulus, sin que lo sepa Harry, Kreacher colocó un translador en él para que a una orden mía aparezca aquí. Lo más seguro es que llegue dormido, así que no se dará cuenta de nada hasta que despierte.- Walburga que veía venir una nueva discusión, la atajó con una mirada. Ambos hombres continuaron con su quehacer, y Kreacher miraba maravillado a sus amos. Faltaban menos de 5 minutos para la media noche, y todo estaba preparado.

-Es hora Sirius, llama a tu ahijado.

-Si madre…-y esta sería tal vez la única ocasión en la que Sirius Orión Black hizo caso a su madre de buena gana.- _Ven pequeño prongsy, ven._- la orden dada por el primogénito Black, fue dicho en un idioma ya casi perdido, pero es lo que ha querido decir.

En frente de ambos hermanos, apareció el niño que vivió. El inicio de los nuevos Black. El ritual que siguió, aunque secreto y conocido solo por los Black, consistió en lo siguiente.

Walburga se acercó al dormido muchacho, y vertió sobre él la sangre que derramó durante los partos de sus hijos. Cubrió con sus manos cada centímetro del muchacho, menos mal que estaba dormido. Mientras lo hacía, recitaba un cantico antiguo, creado por los Back hace cientos de años, en un idioma exclusivo de la familia, que a menos que tú seas Black, no conocerás jamás. Pero en lengua corriente diría:

_-Tu, descendiente de magos oscuros y blancos_

_Recibe con esta sangre la bendición y beneplácito de la familia Black_

_Para que sea a través de ti que una nueva era llegue a la casta._

_Será por ti que una época de resurrección y cambio llegue a la casa Black_

_Honra la sangre que te hemos dado al mantenernos siempre puros._

_Has que nuestro nombre se mantenga en el firmamento _

_Y guía a la familia por el camino de la victoria._

_Harry James…bienvenido y bien allegado seas a la Familia Black._

Una vez terminado esto, Walburga se levanta y deja espacio para sus dos hijos. Que continúan con el ritual, sellando su compromiso ante el nuevo primogénito y heredero y cabeza de familia Black.

_-Harry James, tu que eres el nuevo Black que nos llevará a la victoria_

_Sellamos ante ti con nuestra sangre y tu sangre el pacto _

_Que como nuevos vigilantes hemos de hacer._

_Seremos tus sinodales y consejeros, tus fieles guardianes_

_Porque tú serás el nuevo guía de la sangre Black_

_Serás la nueva estrella en el firmamento que escribirá nuestro destino_

_Que la magia que nos ha bendecido por generaciones _

_De brujas y magos dignos de su estirpe_

_Selle el pacto de poder y sangre que hemos hecho_

_Y nos conduzca a la eternidad._

Kreacher les acercó la daga ceremonial de la familia, la que por generaciones realizo sacrificios y rituales. En la mano izquierda del chico Regulus hizo un corte no muy profundo pero el suficiente para que brotara la sangre de la palma herida. Sirius hizo lo mismo con la mano derecha, logrando por fin que Harry comenzara a despertar. Ambos hermanos con las manos manchadas de la sangre que utilizaron para las marcas en el piso y tomando con fuerza las manos del nuevo Black, concluyeron así el ritual:

_-Por la sangre_

_Por ti y por mí_

_Por la familia_

_Por los Black_

_Por nuestro sacrificio_

_Sella hasta nuevo aviso nuestro compromiso._

_Seremos tus perros guardianes._

Harry reaccionó solo para ver como dos espectros blancos ante él que lo sujetaban firmemente, cambiaban poco a poco para convertirse en dos enormes perros negros. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ambos canes lamieron sus manos heridas, cerrando y sellando algo más que su piel. El muchacho los miró atentamente, sin comprender que hacía ahí y bañado en sangre. Uno de los perros que extrañamente se le hacía familiar restregó su cara contra la mejilla de su antiguo ahijado, ahora hijo ante la magia de los Black. El otro can, más alegre recargó su cuerpo contra el de él, como tratando de agradecerle por algo.

-Sirius…-El primer perro ladró.- ¿Regulus?-El segundo lamió la otra mejilla.- que…como…yo…pero…se supone…

-_tranquilo Harry…si estamos muertos._

-Pero entonces como…

-_no te asustes pequeño, en otro momento lo entenderás…_

-Sirius yo…te quiero…

-_yo también te quiero cachorro…vendremos después a explicarte._

-No Sirius, quédate conmigo…te necesito…

-_Somos nosotros los que te necesitamos a ti pequeño, gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros._

_-Ha llegado la hora de partir, pero debes saber que siempre estaremos para ti, cuidándote._

-_buenas noches…pequeño Black._

Y con estas palabras Harry perdió de nuevo la conciencia, mientras los dos perros negros poco a poco iban perdiendo la corporeidad que les dio temporalmente el ritual. Poco a poco fueron tomando el color blanco de todo espectro, mientras Walburga se acercaba por última vez a sus hijos.

-Cuiden a la familia, a la sangre, al poder y a la casta Black. No me decepcionen.

La aparición que era Walburga, poco a poco comenzó a desintegrarse, a volverse polvo. Ambos canes la rodearon ladrando y gimiendo, como los cachorros en torno a su madre cuando piden su atención. La última de las Black de la _época oscura_ avanzó hasta la chimenea donde un fuego ardía intenso y sofocante. Entró completamente en ella, dejando que las llamas cubrieran poco a poco su cuerpo que se iba convirtiendo en cenizas. Sabiéndose amada por los hijos que tanto tiempo maltrató, se despidió definitivamente de este mundo con una risa, de esas carcajadas que tanto tiempo caracterizaron a los Black. La última risa siniestra que se escucharía hasta dentro de muchos siglos más.

-_Es hora Sirius, nosotros también debemos partir._

-_Lo se Reggy, lo se… _- el enorme perro se acercó una vez más a su cachorro. Apoyó frente con frente, y sentándose con todo su porte aristocrático Black soltó el aullido de guerra Black. Pronto lo siguió su hermano, y por toda la mansión y más allá de sus barreras se escucharon los aullidos que anunciaban que un nuevo Black había nacido. Que una nueva Era había llegado a la familia. Tomando vuelo desde el inicio del salón, ambos canes corrieron con fuerza y vigor hacía el escudo sobre el fuego, y con un salto elástico entraron en el estandarte que se iluminó ante la llegada de los dos nuevos guardianes.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio profundo. Solo roto por la suave respiración de Harry y el crepitar del alegre fuego detrás de él. Kreacher, él único testigo vivo de todo lo que aconteció esa noche, se acercó a su nuevo amo Black. Revisó que estuviera bien, y se acomodó junto a él. Harry era un buen amo, y cuidaba mucho de Kreacher. Kreacher era feliz de servir a tan ilustre Black. Y pensando en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer para renovar la mansión, se quedó dormido.

***O***

Y así concluye esta breve historia sobre la familia Black.

¿Qué cómo se lo que pasó esa noche?

Porque yo soy esa nueva era que nació aquel día, es por mí llegada que los Black se reinventaron. Muchas cosas se dijeron, se dicen y se dirán de los Black. Muchas serán mentiras. Muchas otras serán verdades. Pero sin lugar a dudas, yo seré la única que sepa las realidades.

Adiós querido aprendiz de magia. Se bueno en tus estudios, y aprovecha tu tiempo mejor en sacar esa poción que seguramente no te sale, o el movimiento de varita que te falló en la última clase. Pero ten por seguro que si nos volvemos a encontrar, otra historia de los Black te he de contar.

FIN

* * *

_Y con esto termina mi one-shot sobre que pasó con la familia Black. Siempre pensé que Walburga no podía odiar a su hijo, sobre todo después de nombrarlo Sirius. Para ella era importante, y que mejor manera de plasmarlo. A veces los hijos no hacemos lo que los padres esperaban, y eso genera un shock importante en ellos. A Walburga le tomó toda la vida y casi la muerte darse cuenta de eso. !Pero no se arrepintió de una sola de sus ideas! Bueno, espero ya poder dedicarle más tiempo a las historias, me gustaría volver a los retos y eso :P que he tenido que dejar por el trabajo. Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado esta historia, y si es así tanto como si no, mandenme un Review! Y yo muy felizmente se los contestaré :D_

_Bye bye!_

_P.D. el nuevo capí de la Institutriz lo tengo en la punta de los dedos! Se los juro! _


End file.
